This invention relates generally to mounting objects so that they may be adjustably tilted and particularly to such mountings useful in connection with computers and computer peripherals.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are utilized with computers to display information. The clarity of the information on the display is to some degree a function of the tilt angle of the display. Thus it is desirable to allow LCD devices to be tiltably mounted so that the user can adjust the orientation of the screen to achieve the best viewability.
LCDs and other flat screen displays are enjoying increasing popularity. Many users prefer the flat screen displays over a conventional monitor because the flat screen display takes considerably less desk space. These screens may be mounted on a support and may be tiltably adjustable using a ball and socket type of mounting arrangement.
Generally, these LCD mounting arrangements give limited degrees of freedom of movement. Basically they allow only tilting translation of the display. In addition the mounting structure may take a relatively large amount of space thereby, to some degree, defeating one of the major benefits of the use of the flat screen display. In addition the attendant hardware may add to the cost of the computer system.
Thus there is a continuing need for a technique for mounting a variety of devices, such as flat screen displays, which has a low profile, is economical, and provides freedom of movement.